Traditions
by Breeze2
Summary: During her first winter in Archenland, Aravis struggled to understand what this Christmas festival was all about, so she went, seeking advice from an old friend ...


Traditions

It had snowed heavily in the night.

Fresh drifts of snow littered the normally pristine cobbles of Anvard's stable yard. The breathing and stamping of horses in their stalls was the only sound against the gentle patter of falling snowflakes.

It would have been hard to tell the gender of the figure that crept quietly from a side door, even if some curious bystander had been staring out of a window. It was so thickly clothed against the cold - hood raised, thick boots laced up to the knee and face tightly wrapped with a woollen scarf.

The shape was undoubtedly slender, but with a height that belied it being a mere child. It moved with the sure-footedness of a skilled swordsman, but seeing as half the population of Anvard had developed some skill with weaponry since the Calormene attack of the spring, this would hardly have helped with identification.

However, what could not be doubted was the oddness of the figure's departure. It was still very early. So early in fact, that the bakers had only just started to knead their dough. The night-watchman had just cried aloud the fifth hour. It was still full dark, and yet the figure had chosen to be abroad when many would not have stirred for another hour at least.

It skirted the outer edge of the stable yard before pausing by a wide wooden gate. With careful touch and footing, the figure used the notches in the warped wood and climbed as nimbly as a squirrel. Swiftly, it was over and lowering itself down the other side.

In a matter of half a minute it had escaped from the confines of the castle without a single person spotting them. The only sign that a soul had been there was a single line of narrow footsteps in the snow, which would soon be covered by the steady fall of flakes.

Finally, free, the figure made quick progress through the woods to the south of Anvard. The freshly fallen snow created an odd luminescent glow across the clearings as it made its way steadily south.

The figure continued at a steady trot for a good few miles before the trees started to thin and broader sweeps of the southern plains were visible. Eventually it became obvious that the individual was hunting for something as the head moved from side to side, observing their surroundings with a keen interest.

It moved on in a diagonal direction for another half mile before it heard what it had been waiting for – the merry tinkling of a stream. After releasing a relieved breath, the figure turned sharply east and followed the stream through several forest clearings.

It heard him before it saw him. A small crack. The sound of a heavy foot coming down on a branch.

With a sigh, the figure dropped its hood, revealing a small, scornful face and long strands of dark hair that had escaped from its braid. Aravis turned to look behind her with a scowl.

"What do you want Corin?"

The Archenland prince stepped out from behind the trunk of an oak, his expression unapologetic.

"I'm protecting my adopted sister."

"And just how are you protecting me?"

"By making sure that you aren't set upon by ruffians in the wood."

Aravis glared at him. "More like spying to see where I'm heading so early in the morning."

Corin grinned. "Maybe that as well." He took a curious look around. "This is the third morning in a row you've headed out as such as ungodly hour. What are you doing out here?"

Aravis' scowl deepened. "And why should I tell you?"

Corin shrugged. "You don't have to, of course. But it might interest Father to know where his adopted daughter is heading off to so early in the morning, without an armed guard at that."

Her scowl softened and she groaned. " _Fine! I'll tell you!_ But I swear, if you breathe one word of this to Cor I'll …"

Corin help up his hands. "I know. You'll find some way to make me seriously regret it, now _tell_!"

Aravis rolled her eyes and started pacing, partly to keep warm and partly to help relieve her nervous energy.

"I'm here to meet Cracklebud."

Corin was confused. "Why're you meeting a squirrel?"

"She's been keeping a lookout south for me."

Before Corin could comment, he was assaulted by a fir cone. It caught him directly between the eyes.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead.

"That's what you get for putting your nose in where it's not wanted, your highness!" a high voice squeaked from above.

Aravis laughed. "Good shot Cracklebud!"

A bright-eyed red squirrel dropped nimbly into view on a low branch. She twitched her tail irritably. "I've been watching since you spotted him, Aravis. I was just waiting to get a good shot."

The girl laughed and raised a gloved hand to the squirrel. "My thanks for meeting me again, friend."

Cracklebud twitched her nose kindly and lowered a paw to reach the acorns that Aravis offered. "My pleasure. It keeps me occupied in this tedious season. I am pleased to have better news for you today, I saw them."

Aravis suddenly grinned. "Really?"

The squirrel nodded. "Yes, they reached the hermit's lodging at dark last night before the snow started. I expect they'll be leaving at first light."

"Oh brilliant! I'll go to meet them, thanks again Cracklebud."

"My pleasure, Aravis. I'll see you at the Christmas celebration."

Aravis tossed the final nut to the squirrel before setting off at a jog south east. Corin was not far behind her.

"Why are you so keen to see Bree and Hwin?" he inquired, easily keeping pace with his longer stride. Cor and he had both had a growth spurt over the summer, which had annoyed Aravis no end.

"Where's a fir cone when you need one?" she muttered. "Didn't you hear me the first time, Corin, it's _none of your business!_ I want to talk to the horses and I don't need you being nosy."

"But you'd be surprised if I _wasn't_ nosy!" Corin pointed out. "It's in my nature to stick my nose in."

"Why don't you go home and annoy Cor?" she suggested, slowing to a walk when the hermit's small dwelling came into view.

Corin grinned. "You're so much more fun to wind up! Cor and I inevitably end up in a tussle and I _always_ beat him."

Aravis sighed. "If you promise to shut up and not interrupt, then you can listen, okay?"

The Archenland prince considered because agreeing. "Alright, I'm too curious to annoy you further."

The scowl returned before she led the way across the hermit's small field. There was a pale light filtering through one of the dwelling's windows and the sounds of contented munching coming from the stable.

Resolutely, Aravis thrust her annoyance to the back of her mind before knocking on the stable door. There was the sound of hasty swallowing and a neighed,

"Broo-hah-hah! Come in!" That could only be Bree.

Unable to help the grin that crossed her face, Aravis unlatched the door and strode in. Hwin and Bree both whinnied in greeting.

"Aravis!" the mare exclaimed, trotting forwards to give Aravis a horsey kiss on the forehead and receive one in return on the nose. The girl threw her arms around the mare's neck and buried her face in her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Bree asked, walking over to receive his own kiss and pat. "We didn't think to see you until Anvard."

"I had to see you both!" she exclaimed, hugging Hwin again. "I've missed you and I needed to ask you something."

"Is that Corin I see?" Bree questioned, squinting out into the dark.

Aravis sighed. "Yes, he followed me. You'd better come in Corin."

The prince entered with a grin, bowing to both horses. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Master Bree, Mistree Hwin."

"The pleasure is ours, sire," Hwin replied, bobbing her head.

"Are you ready to head out?" Aravis asked. "I know Cor will be as urgent to see you as I."

The horses nodded and after a warm greeting by the hermit, they were soon on their way.

"Why are you not on horseback?" Hwin asked as they picked their way through the trees.

"I've been leaving discreetly," Aravis admitted. "No-one has known that I've been heading out before dawn every morning this week. My friend Cracklebud was keeping an eye out for me."

"But why?" queried Bree.

Aravis was quiet for a long time. They had plodded on for a long time before she finally spoke.

"I wanted to ask about Christmas."

Both horses stared at her. "Christmas?"

The girl nodded. "I don't understand the celebration at all. People have been telling me about all sorts of traditions … trees and stables and presents and Christmas puddings and some man who rides a sleigh pulled by reindeer … but why is it celebrated?"

Corin spoke for the first time. "Didn't you celebrate it in Calormen?"

Aravis shook her head. "We never had a winter festival. The two main national celebrations were the Tisroc's birthday and the summer solstice where we celebrated Tash's coming to earth. I've never experienced Christmas before and you've all been going on and on about it. Cor seems happy enough to go along with it, but I … I've been feeling a little lost and out of things …"

Hwin nuzzled Aravis' shoulder. "That sounds completely understandable to me," she whispered. The girl returned the caress gratefully.

Though she would be the last to admit it, Aravis had found some things difficult to get used to in Archenland. In comparison to Cor, she had struggled less with some obvious factors, such as the colder weather and heartier diet of the northern land.

But there had been a handful of times where she had felt twinges of slight homesickness and isolation in the past year. The first had been on the father's birthday, when she had always shared a glass of spiced wine with him and even dared to discuss her mother. The second had been on the day of the summer solstice where she had missed rising at dawn to offer sacrifices and the afternoon of dancing wearing a wreath of flowers, as was tradition in Calormen.

Then, Christmas had been mentioned and though none had meant to be cruel at her lack of understanding, she had been reminded once more of what a stranger she was in this land. So, she had found herself yearning for the company of the horses. They, at least, would understand and empathise with her feeling of not belonging. She had thought of speaking to Cor about it, but he was a boy and often proved to have the emotional range of a fork.

The horses, by comparison, had both grown up as captives in the enemy land and were therefore oblivious to the traditions of festivals in the northern countries.

Instead of commenting further, Hwin had simply walked closely by Aravis' side, comforting with her presence far more than words could have.

Eventually though, Corin had to contribute and bludgeoned in by asking what specifically confused Aravis about Christmas.

"Well, why do you celebrate it?" she asked, playing with Hwin's mane.

"It's a tradition that goes back to the beginning of our world," Corin replied. "When King Frank and Queen Helen, the first ever Narnian monarchs, were brought to this earth by Aslan, they established the celebrating of Christmas. It was a festival in their own world and celebrates the birth of a great king, apparently, the birth of Aslan in their world."

The horses and Aravis gawped.

"So, Aslan has a different name in that other world?" she queried.

Corin nodded. "All the traditions we have come from King Frank and Queen Helen, thousands of years ago."

The horses nodded. "Makes sense," Bree agreed.

But Aravis bit her lip. "Then who is the man who rides on the sleigh?" she persisted.

"Father Christmas," Corin replied. "He brings gifts to all children."

"But why?"

"Because three kings brought gifts to the new born king in the story from the other world," Corin explained.

"So Father Christmas was one of these kings who brought the gifts?" she pushed.

Corin shook his head. "No, he's symbolic of the three kings."

Aravis shook her head, "I'm confused."

Bree gave a snort of horsey laughter. "Does it matter so much, Aravis? Aren't you looking forward to celebrating?"

With a great effort, Aravis found a smile. "Yes of course, I just wish I understood these traditions more."

She felt a nudge from Hwin and sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter so much," she eventually admitted.

The rest of their journey passed quickly enough as they walked through the snowy forest. Corin was just starting to question his decision to leave that morning without having first eaten, when they passed the archery range and he whooped.

"Ten more minutes until hot pie and ale!" he exclaimed, taking off at a run.

Aravis rolled her eyes. "Well there goes your surprise arrival."

Bree snort-laughed through his nose. "If I know Cor he'll be waiting for us anyway."

He wasn't wrong.

Five minutes later they had rounded the corner of the road that led up to Anvard's gates and they were welcomed by the pealing of a trumpet. Aravis laughed and urged a hesitant Hwin onwards.

"Uncle Lune simply wishes to do you honour and welcome you."

"Must it be done with such ceremony?" the shy mare enquired.

Aravis shrugged. "He'll always be grateful for how you saved us from Calormen."

"Well I don't think it's necessary," Hwin quietly replied. Roles suddenly reversed from a few hours ago, Aravis patted her neck kindly and led her friend towards the gate.

In the end, King Lune's greeting was very warm and kind. There was just one trumpeter and it was only he, Cor and a few of the lords of their acquaintance that waited to greet them.

"I see Aravis decided to ride out to greet you," he stated with a twinkle. His adopted daughter flushed slightly, knowing that she would have to explain her actions.

Cor's bow of greeting was slightly less jerky that it had been in the autumn, but he would never be graceful. Bree greeted it with another snorty horse-laugh and gladly accepted the hug that Cor was far more keen to give.

"Do come in out of the cold," King Lune encouraged, "we have a hot mash and warm water waiting for you. Aravis, my dear, I believe that you have not eaten either? Come inside and after you are finished, I know Nardeena would appreciate some assistance with the decorations."

Aravis nodded and followed the king, though only after promising to visit the horses in the afternoon. She was just mounting the stairs to her chambers when she felt a hand on her arm. King Lune was regarding her knowingly.

"I too was young once, Aravis," he stated "I know what it is to get claustrophobic. But please at least let someone know where you are going, next time. Cor was the one who discovered your empty bed and he was worried."

Aravis looked down uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Uncle," she replied. "I just wanted to see Hwin …"

The king raised a hand. "I know, my dear, but please let us know next time. At least tell one of the talking dogs or horses so we are aware of where you are going."

She nodded. "Yes, Uncle."

She left quickly and headed to her chambers. She used the luke-warm water that had probably been hot an hour ago, and quickly dressed in a more appropriate manner for court, though she kept her wool leggings on under the fine wool of her gown. She might have grown accustomed to the weather, but that did not mean that she would ever be as thick-skinned as Corin who seemed to run around wearing only a thin tunic in any weather.

She had come down to the main hall and was just apologising to the house keeper, Nardeena for leaving her in the lurch with the decorations that morning, when Cor came storming in.

"Don't think to ask if I want to come and meet the horses, will you?" he griped, slumping into a chair.

Aravis raised an eye brow at him. "I beg your pardon?"

Cor frowned at her. "Why didn't you ask if I wanted to come and meet the horses with you? Even _Corin_ went!"

"For your information," Aravis snapped. "I left alone and Corin followed me! I didn't even know whether the horses would have arrived today. I've been sneaking out every morning this week to check."

"Oh," Cor replied.

"Yes, oh," Aravis snapped. She turned from him in annoyance and started fiddling with the strands of holly and ivy that Nardeena had given her to make into a garland. "If you must know, I wanted to speak to the horses alone. But Corin _had_ to come, as always."

"Why did you want to speak to the horses?" Cor asked.

With a sigh, Aravis tried to explain how she had been feeling. Cor listened quietly before nodding.

"I do get it," he stated. "I feel a bit awkward and out of place sometimes, but we both knew it wouldn't all be smooth sailing. I still miss fresh fruit."

Aravis nodded. "Thanks for listening, and understanding."

Cor nodded and stayed to help with the decorations. After about an hour they had hung garlands around the entire hall and even Aravis had to admit how beautiful it was looking. The rest of the day was spent decorating the castle and it was looking truly magical by supper that night.

After the sumptuous meal, Cor and Aravis went to take an evening ride with the horses, enjoying the peace of the forest in the dimming light.

It was also only at this point that Aravis shared the truth of her feelings with Hwin, when Cor and Bree were deep in conversation. Kindly and gentle, the mare listened, assuring Aravis of how natural such feelings were to experience. However, it also gave her an idea that she determined to share with the king.

When they returned in the full dark, Aravis and Cor were ushered in by an excited Corin.

"It's time to hang our stockings!" he exclaimed. After bidding the horses a hurried good night, Aravis followed her adopted brother up the steps and into the great hall where the tree was glowing, beautifully decorated with candles. It was a tall pine, specially cut down for the purpose and made a very handsome sight in the corner.

"I've never seen anything like it," she confessed, "it's beautiful."

The old king smiled. "It has to be a pine," he confided. "My dear wife always wanted a pine tree. She loved their scent."

Aravis smiled softly. "So, it's done in her memory."

"That's one way of looking at it. Part of me feels as though it wouldn't be Christmas without one."

Corin approached holding a long woollen sock. "Time to hang our stockings!" he exclaimed brightly. "Father Christmas puts our presents in these."

Aravis laughed. "Really?"

King Lune nodded. "Best not to risk it, Aravis."

She shrugged. "Oh well, if that's the tradition!"

In the end, the whole evening was a joyful occasion as the stockings were hung, stories told and songs sung. Aravis climbed the stairs with a smile on her face, though still slightly confused by some things.

* * *

Christmas day dawned clear and bright with the sun appearing for the first time in a week. Aravis was awoken by the bouncing of Corin on her bed and after throwing a pillow at him, she waited only long enough to don her slippers and dressing gown, before chasing both brothers down the stairs.

As promised, she found a full stocking and spent a happy half hour unwrapping various trinkets and gifts with the twins. She was particularly taken with a beautiful wooden carving of a horse and reminded herself to show Hwin later.

After the opening of their gifts, they were hurried upstairs and experienced a joyful morning of games, songs and a very exuberant ride in which she and Corin raced to see who was the faster rider. It was a near thing, because he was quicker over the plains but she had the greater skill through the more treacherous terrain of the forest. Eventually, they were forced to ask Bree to intercede, who declared it a draw.

It was only when they were entering the stable yard after their ride that Aravis smelt it. The air was heady with a scent that she had not smelt in months. It was cinnamon! Unable to help herself, she jumped from her horse's back and started quickly up the stairs in search of the source. She entered the hall and stopped.

King Lune and Hwin were standing, smiling at her. Nardeena stood close by with a steaming cauldron in front of her.

Aravis took a step forward, "Uncle, is that ..?"

"Cinnamon," the king finished. "Yes. Hwin told us that you would traditionally drink it in wine with your father on his birthday?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

The king smiled, "We thought that you might like to create a new Christmas tradition, my dear. I also understand that you traditionally dance at the summer solstice wearing a wreath of flowers in your hair?"

Aravis again nodded.

"Well, we also dance of Christmas day, but instead of wearing a garland of flowers, I hope you will be happy to use ivy and mistletoe as a substitute?"

She couldn't speak.

Lune smiled softly at her. "Shall we give you half an hour to show Nardeena how to make these garlands, and then begin the dancing?"

Aravis felt tears coming to her eyes at his words and simply threw her arms around his neck. The old king held her gently, rubbing her back as she recovered her composure. Eventually, she drew back, slightly embarrassed, but not before she had kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Uncle," she whispered.

The old king hugged her once more before drawing away.

"I was so sad to hear that you were feeling isolated, my dear," he confided. "That is the last thing I would every wish. This is your home and I would hate to think that you do not feel as though you belong. So, Hwin and I decided that the traditions needed updating."

Aravis felt herself smiling.

"This is the true meaning of Christmas, Aravis," he went on. "To think about others, to show love and consideration. What we celebrate is the ultimate gift of love, when Aslan's father sent his son to this earth. We celebrate his goodness to us, how he blesses us – with warmth, with friendship, with family and with love. We want to create new traditions that remind you of where you come from, but also of where you now belong. Happy Christmas, my dear."

Slowly, a warmth spread through Aravis' chest as she took in the old man's words. She had been so worried about understanding the significance of the traditions, when really, she should have been thinking about what they represented.

The giving of gifts. The pine tree. The coming together of friends and family. The addition of the spiced wine and garlands for her sake. They were all traditions that spoke of love and remembrance. Being grateful for what was past and remembering the importance of thinking of others and remembering who Aslan was.

Suddenly very happy, she returned the old king's smile. "Happy Christmas Uncle."

The rest of the day passed in a blur of joy and merriment in Anvard as the Archenland court danced, ate, drank and sang.

But for the rest of her life, Aravis would always remember the day in Archenland when she grasped the true meaning of Christmas and its traditions, for the first time.

* * *

Author's note:

This was written as a response to the 'Narnia Holiday Prompt Contest' set up by Tricia Oakenshield. A bit of a character piece about how Aravis struggles with her first Christmas in Archenland. I kind of love writing Corin/Cor/Aravis interractions, they're a lot of fun to characterise!

Happy Christmas everyone!

Breeze.

EDIT: (23.12.16) Many thanks for the anonymous reviewer who made suggestions about the start, I have edited it and may have to do a companion piece about the Calormene Summer Solstice Festival now as a second chapter!


End file.
